


Landslide

by sistersadeyes



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, F/M, I just want to be the meat in a Richie/Seth sandwich, Kate and Seth on the road, eventual kate/richie, i don't know where i'm going with this, idk - Freeform, kate/santanico friendship?, pls help, possible richie/kate/seth, post S1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersadeyes/pseuds/sistersadeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Kate are on the road. They don't know where they're going or what they're looking for, all they know is that there are monsters waiting for them around every corner - they can't stop and stay anywhere for too long. And to make matters worse, they're fighting the pull to be together - Seth more so than Kate. Will they be able to figure out how they feel about each other or will they be brought down in a landslide by all the unnatural circumstances surrounding not just them, but also their relationship?</p><p>I WROTE THIS BEFORE I WAS SETHKATE TRASH, IT WAS GONNA MORPH INTO SOMETHING WITH RICHIE BUT NOW I HATE IT AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE TO WRITE :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Rules Her Life Like A Bird In Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Richie wouldn’t leave me here.”

She was the brightest light he’d ever seen; a ray of sunshine in the shit show that was his life. His brother had left him, abandoned him for an evil snake bitch to go run around and play whatever twisted game it was she offered him. His bitterness ate away at him, day and night. He couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat, couldn’t think about anything but revenge and _her._

She was the personification of innocence, a beacon of light that reflected all things good in the world. Even in that temple, surrounded by corpses and blood sucking monsters, she remained pure. Even after her own father begged her to end his life – and she did it – she was still so incredibly faultless. Even when they were left, just the two of them, in front of that strip bar with no one and no prospects, she found a glimmer of hope in the darkness.

            She’d been waiting for him outside the Titty Twister, waiting for someone to come and prove to her that she hadn’t lost everyone. You could say she was waiting for someone to come save her, but at that point she was no damsel in distress.

            “You want some company?” She’d asked him, a hopeful look in her eyes, pleading with him to let her tag along, begging him to let her be his salvation. She could see that he needed someone, at that point they both needed someone.

            At first he’d said no, “Go home, kid.” He’d responded with a shake of his head as he threw his jacket into the back of the car. But she’d stood there, steadfast with a scowl forming on her face trying to look menacing though she accomplished nothing by adorable.

            “What home, Seth?” She demanded, the ferocity in her eyes enough to take down all the _culebras_ the world could throw at them, “You and Richie made damn well sure that I came out of there with no home to go back to. Even if Bethel was an option, what’s a home without a family?”

         The guilt in his heart weighed him down almost as heavily as Richie’s sudden abandonment. “What do you want from me, Kate?” He implored tonelessly, the emptiness he felt already starting to take its toll, “That place took from me almost as much as it took from you.”

            She didn’t respond, the sound of her name from his lips – not sis, not princess, but _Kate_ – caught her off guard, and so did the amount of pleasure she took from hearing it. “You’re all I’ve got, I’m all you’ve got. But we’ve got each other, and it’ll do for now.”

             _It’ll do for now._

They weren’t enough for one another alone, that was for sure. She deserved so much more than what he could give, and he was so undeserving of her – even just her presence – that it was like God himself was rubbing his nose in it, “ _Look, Seth. Look at what I’m going to dangle in front of you that you’ll never get to touch.”_

            “Richie wouldn’t leave me here.”

            Those words hit him hard, and there was more truth behind them than one would expect. Richie liked her, that much was obvious from the scene he’d walked into back in that damned scarlet-draped private room, and the fact that he didn’t take an ear off with that fucking knife. He’d wanted her to stay with them in the first place, ever since they’d found her at the Dew Drop Inn. She was Richie’s, and something about that made him feel close to his brother again.

             “Get in.” He said, pulling open the door of the black Corvette. She turned away from him, making her way to the RV. “Not in that thing, princess.”

             She looked back with a humorous smile, “Hell no.” She said before running on board and coming back with the duffel bag she must have had packed for her family’s Mexican Adventure.

             “Are you sure you’re ready for this, sweet heart? It’s not all fancy hotel rooms and swanky cars.” He warned, a last ditch effort to save her from his life of crime.

            “We’re together and that’s enough.” She responded, climbing into the car beside him, “Family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap on a cracker, I don't even know what to write here. This is the first crack I've taken at a FDTD fic but I feel like it's coming along pretty well? I'm so obsessed with the Kate/Seth dynamic at the beginning of season 2, it just inspired me to write this. I don't think it's the best I've ever written and I sure as shit am not confident in my ability to write smut but this is my first attempt! Hopefully I find my footing before making a huge jackass of myself! Anyway, I hope you like reading it as much as I like writing it! Feel free to leave a comment! :)
> 
> PS. Every chapter title is a Fleetwood Mac lyric. This one is from Rhiannon. I'll leave the song title in the end notes of every chapter! (Most are the Stevie-centric songs, her voice is what I live for so there might be multiple lines used from one song)


	2. Said You'd Give Me Light, But You Never Told Me About The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d vowed after the Titty Twister he wouldn’t hurt her again. Turns out he can’t even keep promises to himself.

            She made it a week before the crying started.

 

            He woke up to it, thinking she was in trouble he’d gripped the gun he kept at his bed side and jumped to save her.

 

            There was nothing there, just her; curled into a ball crying her eyes out.

 

            “Princess,” He tried, discarding the gun and placing his hand on her shoulder, “Kate,” He shook only to find the tears were in her sleep.

 

            He didn’t know what to do. The only woman he’d ever spent a significant amount of time with had been Vanessa, and she sure as shit didn’t cry in her sleep. He looked around, trying to figure out what to do before he resigned to sitting down on her bed – close but not _too_ close – and gently running his hand over her arm.

 

            She quieted down almost instantly, finding some unknown comfort in his touch. She sighed, rolling over and wrapping her arm around his reclined form, using his broad chest as a pillow.

 

            Seth was stiff as a board. Kate seemed content, but he didn’t know how she’d react if she woke up to find them tangled beneath the sheets.

 

            He yielded to let it happen, sliding down the headboard so he was fully lying down. He adjusted to get comfortable; one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Kate’s shoulders.

 

            He definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

            That was the last time they even bothered with a hotel room with 2 beds in it. They thought it would be a waste of time and space, considering that at some point in their stay Seth always found his way into her bed. The found comfort in each other; he chased off her nightmares and she tried to fill the Richie-sized hole left in his heart.

           

            He missed his brother, that much was obvious. The way he’d look over at Kate with a smile when a certain song came on, only to meet eyes with her and turn away as if disappointed. He never let Kate take part in the jobs they pulled, she was always the lookout/get away driver. He never let her drink with him, always found his way to the bar after she’d gone to the bathroom to clean off the grime of the road. There were just some things between brothers – brothers who’d never had anyone else – that nothing could replace.

 

            It was getting on Kate’s nerves.

           

            She knew loss. She knew how it felt to be brother-less, to have him choose the possibility of power over the familiar, over love. She knew what the ache felt like, she knew how it could tear you apart and eat at your soul. She felt it all the time when they would turn on one of the old, beat up TVs in their motel and find a Bruce Lee movie, or when she saw a rare license plate to add to the list of states they’d been keeping a tally over, or when they saw a McDonald’s and she thought about how he could scarf down a Big Mac in less than a minute.

 

            _She knew._

But still Seth acted like he was the only one. The only one hurting. The only one with loss. The only one who was forced to leave something behind in that _damned tomb._

           

            “I’m done.” She said one night when he’d stumbled in drunk, a brown paper bag clutched tightly in his hand – containing what she was sure was his poison of the week.

 

            He gave her an incredulous look, as if she was nothing and there was nothing she could do against him, “What’s the matter, Princess?” He’d slurred, shutting the door and discarding the bag on their cheap motel kitchenette table so he could make his way to her, “Can’t sleep since Sethy-Poo isn’t here?”

           

            The roll of her eyes was so intense she was surprised they didn’t get stuck in the back of her head, “You’re an obnoxious drunk, Seth.” She pushed him away, denying his inebriated advances.

           

            He scowled, not taking the rejection lightly, “And you’re just obnoxious.” He turned back to the kitchenette, grabbing the bag and unrolling it. He dumped the contents on the table and set to work on shooting evil into his body.

           

            She couldn’t watch, she turned away from him – facing the bathroom. She heard him set to work, a flame beneath a spoon and a brand new syringe ready to be jabbed into his arm. Shaking her head, she buried her head in her hands and let out a shrill scream – one filled with grief and loss and pain and suffering; all the shit she’d been forced to endure since her mother died.

 

            She heard the syringe fall to the floor followed by a shouted expletive. “What the _fuck_?!” Seth yelled, stumbling from his seat as if there was something there for him to fight.

           

            Her hands were in her hair, pulling. “I can’t do it, Seth. I can’t do this. I can’t watch you do this to yourself, I can’t sit here and not do anything.”

 

            A scowl overcame his face, “Then get out. No one asked you to be here, Princess. Go home, go to college, get a life. Get the fuck out of this.”

           

            “You know I can’t!” She yells, on her feet. “You know there’s no going back from this. What am I supposed to do, pretend monsters don’t exist?! And what about you? Leave you here to shoot yourself up one too many times so you’re just a corpse for Richie to find?”

 

            “ _That’s_ why you’re still here.” It’s not a question, and it hits him so hard he takes a step back, “You’re waiting for Richie.”

           

            She shakes her head adamantly but Seth knows the truth and it’s enough to make him sneer at her, “He ain’t coming back, sweetheart. And even if he did, there’s nothing left of that simple, gun-toting thief you liked so much back in Texas. Like you said, he’s a monster. And he’s got Santanico, why would he want a little girl like you?”

 

            The slap to his cheek comes so fast his head flies to the side. His words hit a nerve; and while that had been his intention, nothing prepared him for the desperately heartbroken expression on her face. He’d hurt her, actually hurt her.

           

            He’d vowed after the Titty Twister he wouldn’t hurt her again. Turns out he can’t even keep promises to himself.

 

            She sleeps in the bathtub, next to the toilet where she flushed his one reprieve from the pain down the drain. He sits on the bed, sleep a distant stranger as he runs his fingers through his already disheveled hair. Maybe he was a fucking bastard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song Of The Chapter: Sara


	3. And It Lights Up The Night And You See Your Gypsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d never be able to say no to her.

            She doesn’t talk to him for 5 days. He tries, he apologizes, but still nothing. They’re back to square one, maybe even further back – as far back as the Dew Drop. In separate beds they sleep, she doesn’t let him touch her even when she weeps.

           

            This is what it took to make him realize he wasn’t the only one missing Richie. Sure, he’d had more time with him, but Kate and Richie had had a connection – the kind you read about in those crappy romance novels or see in those shitty rom-coms. And for Richie that’s special, he’d never been good at interacting with people. So why did the thought of them together claw at his chest, stab him in the heart and make him thirst for revenge.

 

            How can you want revenge over something that’s not real… or hasn’t happened yet?

 

            It’s on Day 6 of her silent treatment that the _culebras_ find them. They’re on their way back from the bar, Kate keeping a close eye on all Seth’s activities – forbidding him from doing drugs – when they hear a hissing sound from a dark alley; a hissing they hadn’t heard in a while.

 

            Naturally, Seth pulled out his gun before pushing Kate behind him. “What are you doing?” She demands, the first words spoken to him in roughly 120 hours.  

 

            “Not now, Princess.” He’s said before one of the ugly green bastards lunged out of the shadows at them, getting nothing but a wooden-laced bullet to the heart. But Seth knew this wasn’t just a one off when 3 more emerged from the depths of the alley.

 

            Of course, he and Kate couldn’t get lucky like that.

 

            Two circled Seth, while one herded Kate away from his protective side leaving her alone and defenseless.

 

            “Kate,” Seth called out, a warning but she wasn’t listening. Her eyes had found the metal and glass box against the wall, an axe on the inside in case of a fire.

 

            Her eyes were calculating, the _culebra_ could see that much. But what he couldn’t see was her endgame, so when she lunged for the wall and shattered the glass with her bare fist, he did little to stop her.

           

            That mistake was the blood suckers demise. While Seth took on the two _culebras_ at once, she swung wildly. Flesh was flying, the monster was screaming, and Kate would be lying if she said it wasn’t music to her ears. At one point the monster, a gash in his side and violence on the mind, got a hold of the axe handle and pulled it from her grasp. Throwing it to the ground, he got advantage of her with a hand around her throat.

 

            Back against the wall, Kate turned her head away from the disgusting creature and his metallic scented breath. No, not metal, _blood._

 

            “Mmm, darling. You smell delicious.” He crooned in her ear, his breath against her neck sending the bad kind of shivers down her spine. “I could just _eat you up right here.”_ He fangs protruded from his mouth and she felt them press against her collar.

 

            “Unscathed, _pendejo._ Boss wants her clean, fresh, ripe for the taking.” The last one left fighting Seth shouts before a gun shot sent him to the floor.

 

            Kate feels the tears pool in her eyes as the tongue of a stranger slides up her neck, “What _el jefe_ doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

 

            She prepares for the pain but it never comes. Instead there’s a _swoosh_ of air and a weight to the ground before the pressure that has her pushed up against the wall vanishes. “Seth?” She asks, hopeful, but with eyes still shut tight.

 

            “Yeah, Princess,” Is the only response she gets before she’s pulled into his familiar arms and has her head tucked comfortingly under his chin, “I’ve got you.” He whispers as she takes deep breathes, trying to calm down.

 

            She lets him guide her back to the motel, never letting her stray too far from his touch. He’s always there; at her waist, holding her hand, arm wrapped around her shoulder. As if he needs reassurance that she’s there, that she’s ok.

 

            Back in the room she sits quietly on top of the comforter as he prepares for bed, the first one to the shower.

 

            She hears the water running, feels her body moving to get up. She has no control over either.

 

            “Seth?” She whispers, pushing open the door to the bathroom that he had left cracked (so he could look out of the shower and see that she was still there). His head poked out from behind the curtain, hair lathered in shampoo. He doesn’t look surprised.

 

            She pulls off her clothes, one piece at a time, and though the water’s running his attention is solely on her – their eyes never straying from the others’.

 

            “What are you doing, baby girl?” The nickname was new and she liked it. It made her feel delicate, breakable, like she was worth something to him.

 

            She pushed aside the shower curtain and stepped into the tub behind him, her eyes still on him, “I just need to feel something, Seth.” She whispers, reaching a hand up to his now rinsed hair, “Please make me feel something.”

 

            He’d be lying if he said he never imagined what it would be like to _be with_ Kate. But it was always a fantasy that he could never see coming to fruition. She was Richie’s. She loved Richie. She was a _preacher’s daughter._ But with her body pressed against his, her hands tugging at his hair while she pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to his neck, he couldn’t say no to her.

 

            He’d never be able to say no to her.

 

            One minute their interaction was tentative, she was testing the waters and finding her footing, and the next he was grabbing her, lifting her up and turning her under the spray of the hot water and pressing her up against the wall where she had no problem wrapping her slender legs around his waist, ankles locked and holding him steady. His lips were everywhere, moving from her mouth to her neck down to her breasts to take one pink nipple hostage with his tongue. If her moans of appreciation weren’t enough to spurn him on, her little gasps and sighs of his name were. Listening to her call out his name as if it were a prayer to God was enough to get him rock hard.

 

            “Tell me what you want, baby girl. I can’t give it to you unless you tell me what it is.” She threw her head back, both of them now drenched head to toe and she couldn’t think. Even if she could she didn’t know what she wanted enough to say the words out loud. She was a virgin through and through, in both body and mind.

           

            “You,” She groaned as she adjusted her position to grind against his hip, begging for release any way she could get it.

 

            He chuckled darkly, hoisting her farther up to give her some of the friction she was looking for, “Specific, princess. What of me do you want?”

 

            “God, Seth, I want your mouth!” She shouted, having enough of his games. She wasn’t good at this; she didn’t like the fire she was playing with.

 

            He smirked as he pulled away from her, hands moving down to secure her legs around himself as he turned off the faucet and gingerly stepped from the bathtub and moved them to the bed, “Your wish is my command, sweetheart.”

 

            And then he was there, between her legs where she’d never felt comfortable enough to let any man venture. He was there and her hands were in his hair, pulling, tugging, doing everything she could to keep him going as she reached the edge.

 

            “Yes, oh God, yes!” She breathed as his fingers joined his tongue to get her over the edge, “Yes, Seth!” She screeched as she finally released, her body falling back against the pillows as Seth took a moment between her legs to savor the offering she’d just made to him.

 

            He climbed up in bed, pushing her hands away as she reached for him. This wasn’t about him. “No, baby girl. Not tonight.”

 

            She sighed in content, rolling her head onto his chest as if it was a pillow – her favorite position to sleep in. He stroked her hair and wished he could get to the bathroom to handle his _situation._ Kate had been willing to take care of it for him but it still felt wrong, so wrong.

 

            He may be a bastard, but he’s not a fucking bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song Of The Chapter: Gypsy (this one speaks to my soul on a spiritual level, no matter how many times I hear it I still get chills)


	4. I Know I Could Have Loved You But You Would Not Let Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t living, this was making it day to day. This was surviving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and I'm so sorry.

Seth would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed in himself. Not only in the fact that he’d given into her after just one advance, but that he couldn’t bring himself to act like it had actually happened. Once Kate had fallen asleep that night, he’d moved from the bed to retrieve a pair of boxers from his duffel bag before getting into the other bed, turning his back on her. He saw the hurt in her eyes the following morning, as she woke up frantic, feeling around to find him only to roll over and see him sitting up on the bed beside hers, tying his shoes. She felt… betrayed? She’d made herself vulnerable to him and to have him act as if nothing had taken place between them was a worse punch to the gut than any culebra could give her. 

She’d turned away from him, gathering up the comforter around her and quickly hobbling to the bathroom, tripping over the blanket as she went. She closed the door and locked it with a definitive click. 

That’s when Seth knew what he’d done. She never locked a door if it was between the two of them. There was so much at risk, what if one was attacked? It had come to be an unspoken rule that neither was to go somewhere the other couldn’t reach. 

And still, she locked herself away in the bathroom; turning on both the shower and sink faucet as if that would keep him from hearing her cries. She was numb, more so than she’d been the night before when she’d begged Seth to touch her, to light a fire inside of her and make her feel more pleasure than she ever thought she’d be able to after all the pain she’d endured. She was empty, she was hopeless, she had no where to go from here. 

They went from there, traveling their way across Mexico from motel to motel just trying to figure out what was next. Neither knew where to go or what to do. Seth pulled jobs to keep their Mexican honeymoon funded and Kate sat back and left him to his own devices. After that night, after he ate her out and then acted like nothing happened, she relented to the back seat of his life. She didn’t stop him from the late night bar hopping, or adopting his drug habit again, and she definitely didn’t say shit when he stumbled in their room – wasted – at 3AM, slamming the door behind him but always sure to lock the dead bolt, and making his way to the bathroom to jack off. 

She didn’t say anything about the fact that it was little utterances of her name she could hear when he came. 

No, she stayed in their room or in the car, shades pushed high up the bridge of her nose to keep anyone, especially him, from seeing how utterly empty she was inside. She couldn’t help it. She tried to be grateful, having grown up in a family where you thank God for what you’re given, be it a little or a lot. And Seth gave her a lot; food, shelter, clothing, transportation. But what she wanted was love. And she knew Seth Gecko wasn’t the kind of man to give that up easily. 

Especially to a little preacher’s daughter virgin. 

So their days went on. They didn’t speak save for necessary communication, they didn’t look at each other especially in situation when the other could catch them, and they sure as hell didn’t touch. One for fear of pushing the other farther away and one for fear of further damning their already tattered, tarnished soul. 

This was just how it was for them, neither of them knew how to change it. Neither of them knew what they could do to make it better. This wasn’t living, this was making it day to day. This was surviving. 

But how long would just surviving be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song Of The Chapter: Silver Springs (I'll probably pull a lot of chapter titles from this one - as many as I can. It's short but it's so good)


	5. You'll Never Get Away From The Sound Of The Woman That Loves You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I choose you. I choose to be here. And I’m not letting anyone else weigh in on that decision."

            Seth lets Kate control the radio. She’s still got an iPod and this car they had jacked had something she referred to as an AUX cord? He had no idea, but said nothing as she took it and searched through her device for a song.

 

            He didn’t know what he’d been expecting, but he knew for certain it was not to hear the slow guitar rift of one of his mother’s favorite songs.

 

            “Fleetwood Mac, Princess?” He questioned, the first time they’d talked since packing up another shitty motel room and hit the road; no destination in sight or mind, both of them just enjoying the highway therapy.

 

            She simply nodded as Stevie Nicks’ melancholy voice wrapped around her like a warm hug, _I took my love and I took it down, climbed a mountain and I turned around_. She knew the words well, but for once didn’t feel like singing along. Instead, she stared out the window, away from Seth’s gaze and watched as the sun dipped below the horizon.

 

            “I like this song.” He tried again, tired of the silence between them – even though it was his fault that it was there, “My mom used to sing it to me, back when I was little. Before she left.” He cleared his throat as he added the last line, an attempt to show her that he wanted to talk. Maybe if he made himself vulnerable they could go back to the way things were? Maybe if he put himself in the same position she’d been in when he’d left her alone, they could find themselves back on equal ground?

 

            She glanced at him and caught him off guard with a small, sad smile, the one he adored and hadn’t seen for weeks. “My Momma loved Stevie Nicks, said her voice alone could chase away all the bad feelings. Daddy got rid of her records though, said something about her being a witch and trying to entice our minds with pretty words – doin’ the devil’s work.” Her eyes went back to the skyline, the desert stretching on for miles and miles, “I believed him. If he said she was evil, she must’ve been evil, right? Now, I’m not sure. Now… I feel like I’ve looked evil in the eyes and it definitely ain’t Stevie Nicks.”

 

            Seth didn’t want to laugh, but there was little he could do to stop the slow chuckle from making it’s escape from his chest, “Dads say a lot of things, baby girl. You can listen to them, do as they say, ignore all their faults for a little while. But that doesn’t mean that there won’t come a day when they’re gone and you’ve got to figure things out for yourself.”

 

            Her laughter is dark and laced with bitterness, his words stinging and the nick name that once made her mewl in pleasure was now nothing but salt in the wound, “That’s what this is?” She said sourly, “‘Figuring things out’? I don’t want to have to figure things out, Seth. I want them to be black and white, crystal clear and simple. I want my mom and my dad, I want my brother here to help me with this. I want them to help guide me through life, the way things should be! I want to go to my dad for everything like I used to, I want to help my brother plan a cute way to ask a girl to prom, I want to go to my mom and tell her that the sexiest man alive ate me out and now refuses to show any signs that anything happened between us and beg her to tell me what the hell I’m supposed to do about it!”

 

            His expression is grim as he continues to drive, he saw an outburst coming. Kate could stay quiet for quite a long time but there always came a point where she exploded. The beauty in the seat beside him was not built to hold things in; wasn’t built to keep things to herself.

 

            That’s what made this situation even more fucked up. She wasn’t built for this, not any of it. She should have a boyfriend right now, a bible thumper who likes to open up and talk about his feelings and their relationship with the Lord. The thought ate at him, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the guilt he’d been enduring the past few weeks knowing that he’s the sole reason that she’s in this mess. It was his idea to take them with he and his brother, they could have just taken the damn RV and been on their way. But no, he’d forced the whole family to tag along, even got some joy out of making them hash out some personal problems, pitting them against each other until there was nothing left to manipulate.

 

            “I’m sorry, Kate.” He said quietly, a rare moment of vulnerability. The man never apologized, much less to someone he held hostage. “This… all of this is my fucking fault and I just want you to know that I am so damn sorry for ruining your life.”

 

            She looked at him, her head whipping around quickly as she she scrunched her nose at him, “That’s what this is about?” Her kind heart that for the past week had felt cold and empty ached in her chest as she studied him – like a puzzle that just kept un-piecing itself. “Seth, this isn’t your fault. My life was in the shitter before you even showed up, my dad was running away – people thought he _killed my mom._ You may have taken us hostage but you just saved me from a different hostage situation. I was trying to run away from him.” Admitting it out loud made her chest clench thinking of her late father but it wasn’t untrue, “He packed us up and told us we were going on vacation, really he was taking us and running from his problems. I’d been trying to find a way out of it, I’d had Kyle from church comin’ to pick me up off the side of the road. This isn’t your fault. Life on the run for me at this point was inevitable.”

 

            She sat back in her seat, leaned to relax as a weight lifted off her shoulders. She didn’t need Seth feeling guilty. They had enough shit to deal with without the burden of her family and the future they could have had bringing them down. Because there was no future there. Her mother was gone, her father was running, and Scott seemed nothing but resentful towards her and everyone around him since the day their mother took her last breath. Truth was her life was a mess long before the Gecko brothers made an appearance, and she wasn’t going to sit back and let Seth think it was his fault when the people to blame weren’t even around – much less alive – any more.

 

            Thinking about all this, a newfound fire ignited deep inside her and her eyes hardened with an independent determination like something not of this world, “I’m tired of people acting like they’re responsible for the situation I’m in. I’m tired of people acting like I’m some delicate little flower who belongs in a pew praying for the sins of evil doers. I belong in this car, Seth Gecko, at your side figuring this shit out. And I don’t care where we go from here, whether it be to find Richie or Scott or take down Santanico or whatever the fuck else you could think of. I choose you. I choose to be here. And I’m not letting anyone else weigh in on that decision.”

 

            Seth sucks in a breath, her words knocking the wind out of him, “You choose me, princess?”

 

            “Yes, Seth. You. You and your hard lines and cold looks and messy hair and bad morning breath and shitty moods and everything. I know you’re worried about it, about me leaving for Richie. But I don’t want someone who abandons their family, I don’t want someone who can choose power over love. I want someone who fights for their own and me.”

 

            “Me?” He’d always put Richie first. No one, not even his brother, had ever had that same courtesy for him.

 

            “You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song Of The Chapter: Silver Springs (because it fits so well and cuts me so deep ugh)


	6. No One Understands The Affairs Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could say no to him almost as well as he could say no to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written so far, and it's the first really smutty one. (there's Spanish in this chapter, and translations can be found at the bottom!)

            The next town they got to, Seth kept his eye out for something nicer than their usual accommodations, somewhere deserving of the presence of a girl like Kate.

 

            Kate… she chose him, told him she wouldn’t leave him for Richie, made it explicitly clear that she was in it with him for the long haul. No matter where he went, no matter what he did, she was going to be there with him helping him fight his battles. The thought comforted him but also scared him to death. He didn’t want this for her, and he was wracking his brain on how to get her out of it. Leaving her wasn’t an option though. She’d chosen him and it was his turn to choose her, she wasn’t going to let him push her out anymore so there was no reason to keep trying.

 

            That and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to leave her; he didn’t want to push her away. He wanted to be the one she could turn to, he wanted to be the one who got to hold her at night and chase away her nightmares and be _with_ her. And now he was going to. Nothing was standing in his way, the last obstacle to push aside was himself.

 

            Pulling into the wrap around car park under an awning in front of a well-lit hotel, Kate was extremely confused. She looked over at Seth with a question on her tongue but stopped when he wasn’t there. He was already outside her door, opening it for her before turning to the back seat and grabbing both of their duffel bags. He gracefully tossed the keys at the valet, took the ticket and Kate’s hand and lead the two of them inside.

 

            “What is this, Seth? Are we pulling a job here?” She asked, her grip on his hand sweaty as she looked around at the well dressed patrons who all seemed to point their noses up at her.

 

            He looked back at her with a smile, shaking his head and leading her to the front desk, “We’ll be needing a suite. Preferably the nicest one you have available.”

 

            The woman behind the computer looked up at the motley duo with perfectly plucked eyebrows raise, “That would be the honeymoon suite.” Her eyes dropped low, evaluating their luggage and both their ensembles – focusing more on Kate and her tattered jeans and unwashed green button up, “And from the looks of it a little above your pay grade, _cabron.”_

            He scowled at the look she was giving Kate and went to open his mouth. He knew enough Spanish to know what she’d called him but not enough to throw something back at her, that wouldn’t stop him from making sure she knew who the fuck he was dealing with. But Kate did it for him, sidling up to him and leaning on the desk in an attempt to be menacing, “Listen here, _pinche puta,_ _usted no sabe con quién está tratando con._ ” The woman’s eyes widened as Seth just stared at her in awe, _his girl._ “ _Callar y darnos la llave_.” As the woman jumped to get their key ready, Kate turned to Seth with with a sly smile as she pulled the hand that was in his to put his arm around her waist and lean her head against his shoulder, “Pay the woman, _guapo.”_

Seth shook his head, smiling. He knew she was full of surprises but when ever one reared it’s head it never failed to catch him off guard. He had no idea what she’d said and honestly he didn’t really care. She’d got the point across and made him a little hard in the process.

 

            God, she was amazing.

 

            Once on their way to the room, standing in the ascending elevator silently, Seth could no longer hold it in any more. He pulled her to him, earning an adorable squeak as she made contact with his chest and put his lips to her ear, “I’ve never been so attracted to you, baby girl.” His voice was husky and heat pooled between Kate’s legs, her breath becoming shallow. His head moved down, his lips ghosting a line from her ear down to her collar bones, “Can’t believe I ever thought it was me who was corrupting you. I might be pushing it along but it was started long before me.”

 

            “Seth,” She whispered, arm circling his neck and fingers finding their way into his hair, pulling his face back to hers so she could access those lips she loved so much – those lips that brought her so much pleasure.

 

            “I’m yours, Kate.” He mumbled against her lips, nudging their noses together like a puppy in a way that melted her icy insides, “You were right in the car. I was scared you were Richie’s and you were only here to wait for him to figure his shit out. I don’t even care if there’s a possibility that you’ll leave me for him when he does finally figure out that you’re the only thing in this world worth having. In however much time we have left, I want to spend it with you.”

 

            The elevator dinged, letting them know they finally reached the top floor. Kate said nothing as she took his hand and pulled him along behind her to the double doors of their suite. She pushed the key card into the door and quickly let them into the room. She was stunned at it’s magnificence, everything was cream and beige and the walls surrounding them were all completely made out of glass, making out the shining lights of the city.

 

            She dropped his hand and walked to the window, looking down and feeling breathless. “Where are we?” She asked, sparing him a glance before turning back to the window, this time looking up at the stars.

 

            “Monterrey.” He said, “It’s a good place to stop.” His arms circle her waist and his head rests on her shoulder as they look out together, her hands clasped on top of his.

 

            “And why is that?”

 

            “It’s a halfway point. Or, rather, really close to Texas so we’ve got some options.” He pulled back and lad her to the couches arranged symmetrically in the middle of the room. She sat on one, he sat on the other, face to face. “I’m tired of Mexico and I’m tired of motels. There’s a woman here who makes a mean fake passport. One call and we’re on our way back there, we can start over.”

 

            Kate’s insides soared at the thought of settling down. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t want one of those silly white picket fences. But this wasn’t just about her, it was about Seth too. And she got the feeling domestic life wasn’t going to suit him like a suitcase did. “Is that what you want, Seth? A house and mortgage and an SUV and a golden retriever and a white picket fence?”

 

            He laughed, leaning back to look at her. So that’s what she wanted. “I want you, Princess. I want whatever you’re offering. But I don’t want you in trouble. I want you safe and happy and if it’s a golden retriever that’ll do it for you then fuckin’-A we’re getting a golden retriever.” The smile that lit up Kate’s face was enough to blind someone, she jumped from the couch onto him were she buried her head in the crook of his neck, straddling his waste.

 

            “I don’t want you to feel like you have to change for me, Seth. I want you no matter what. But if you’re offering me a life, one of not constantly looking behind my back and worrying about monsters in the shadows, then I’m taking it.”

 

            “Where ever you want to go, sweetheart. Sonja’s already got our IDs ready, I’ll pick them up tomorrow and then we can hit the road. We’ll go wherever you want. We have enough money to settle, get a house and a car and a dog and a picket fence, there’s no limit to the things I’ll buy for you; no limit to how far I’ll go to make you happy.”

 

            She pulled back to look in his eyes, tears pooling in her own, “Seth,” She whispered for the second time that night before she pushed her lips against his in the most tender kiss he’d ever had in his life, “Seth, I love you.”

 

            Her words halted his heart in his chest and he looked up into her eyes, awestruck. He couldn’t find his words, couldn’t say it back. He felt somewhere deep down that if he said it, it wouldn’t be a lie. But he also knew that everything he loved eventually turned to shit and there was no way he was letting that curse fall on Kate.

 

            What he could do was show her how he felt, and he sure as shit did.

 

            He lifted her up gingerly, her legs latched around his waste like back at that shitty motel, squeezing like a boa constrictor he was more than happy to let squeeze him to death. He walked to the set of double doors on the other side of the room, the ones he correctly assumed to house the bed.

 

            Kate didn’t get a second to appreciate their fine accommodations as Seth made his way to the bed and sat her down on the cool, fluffy duvet. He found his home between her legs, as he nestled there on top of her his arms stiff as he held himself up, keeping his weight from crushing her, “So beautiful,” He mumbled before his lips found hers once again, “Fucking gorgeous,” moved down her neck in contrast to his hand which was moving up to her shirt which was quickly lifted and removed, revealing a worn out lacy white bra that she was suddenly so embarrassed of though she had no reason to be, “All _mine._ ” The gruffness of his tone caused a sharp intake of breath and her back arched up to push her breasts into his incredibly toned chest.

 

            Words of reassurance and praise forgotten, his hands moved around her back to unclasp her bra and unclothe her small chest to his hungry gaze. She was more beautiful there than in the memory of that motel shower. Here she looked like an angel and the devil inside him pushed him to take one of her small pink nipples between his lips and tease mercilessly with his tongue.

 

            “Oh, Seth,” She sighed, hands once again in his hair as if that was where they belonged, as if anyone were ever going to tell her otherwise, “Yes,”

 

            He smiled to himself, moving from one breast to the other teasing her and making her writhe, calling out to him in whimpers and mewls that had him hard against the zipper of his jeans, “Spanish, baby girl, speak to me in Spanish like you did when you told off that bitch downstairs.” The blush started at her chest and made its way up to her cheeks and ears as he followed it with his eyes before meeting hers.

 

            She could say no to him almost as well as he could say no to her.

 

            “ _Mi rey_ ,” she called to him, enticing him to move further down her body and get to work on getting those tight jeans off of her, “ _Mi amor_ ,” she mumbled as he popped the button on her jeans undone and stood off the bed to pull them off of her, “ _Mi vida_ ,” she opened her eyes to look up at him, his gaze on her as if he was a starving man and she was a 12 course meal. “This playing field isn’t even, Seth.” She whined, her eyes moving to his body, still clothed if you considered a completely unbuttoned dress shit to be clothed. “Get those off and get up here. _Quiero que me hagas el amor.”_

He did as she said save for his boxers before joining her on the bed, “I didn’t know you spoke Spanish, princess.”

 

            “It’s a Texas thing,” She laughed before pulling him to her in a bruising kiss, suddenly impatient for his touch. “ _Te necessito,_ Seth. Now.”

 

            He didn’t need google translate for that one as he brought his hand up to cup her through her damp panties. “Oh, baby girl. You’re so wet for me.” He smiled, pushing her panties to the side and moving a finger up and down her slit making her arch against him and grind herself into his hand, “But still not wet enough. Seems like you need a little warm up.” He chuckled as he moved down her body once again to pull her panties from her and throw them off into some unknown location. His mouth is against her like it was back in the motel, working her while his fingers worked as well, playing her like a fucking violin.

            “ _Tu me vuelves loca_ ,” she groaned breathily, feeling the rubber band of pleasure begin to tighten up as his lips sucked her clit and one long, thick finger began to stroke inside of her gently.

 

            “That’s right, princess.” Seth said, his eyes dark as he watched her writhe beneath him. She didn’t need to tell him she was a virgin; he could see it written all over her the minute they encountered one another. The purity oozed out of her from the moment she walked into that motel room to find him holding her family at gun point. But he wasn’t expecting the, pure little Kate preacher’s daughter to be so vocal about what she wanted – to be vocal during sex at all.

 

            She was practically dripping, her body begging for more when he pulled his hand away from her and met her eyes as he pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing erection and slipping a condom over it. “Is this okay?” He asked before making another move, refusing to be the fucking bastard everyone always thought he was.

 

            “God, yes, Seth!” She said spreading her legs wider for him to settle into before easing himself into her long-neglected pussy. “Oh my God!” she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders as he stopped moving, trying to give her time to adjust to his size.

 

            “Is this okay?” He asked again, his voice a whisper as he stared down as her eyes scrunched closed.

 

            Kate nodded her head vigorously but gave him no indication that she was ready for him to start moving. So he waited. The sensation was strange, and not at all what she’d been expecting. She expected pain and aching and while she did ache it was from the feeling of being so _full,_ a feeling that she’d been missing the last month that she wasn’t surprised she found with Seth. “Okay,” she responded, her eyes peaking up to see his strained but controlled expression as she moved one hand from his shoulder to his hair, “Okay, you can go now.”

 

            And go he did, pulling himself free of her before pushing slowly back in. He tried to control his stroked but with every whimper, every moan, every “ _Mi rey,”_ that fell from her lips he found it impossible to control himself. His thrusts became aggressive, like he was pounding into her – grunting and kissing her neck and resting his forehead on hers in a gesture he hoped she found romantic because it felt really fucking weird to him – to be this connected to someone he’s having sex with.

 

            “Seth, oh God, Seth,” Kate mewled, voice high pitch and breathy as the rubber band pulled tighter and tighter and she felt like she was going to burst.

 

            “Come for me, princess,” He whispered against her neck as he neared the finish line with her, “Come on, baby girl.”

 

            With screech Kate came, and the feel of her walls clenching around him was enough to prompt Seth to get there with her. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted and slick with sweat. Her hand came up to trace the muscles of his back and her gaze met his, “I meant what I said before, Seth. I love you.” Then with a smile, she added, “ _Te amo, mi cielo_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song Of The Chapter: Affairs of the Heart
> 
> Translations:  
> Cabron - dumbass/mother fucker (I've found multiple translations, it really depends on where you look)  
> Pinche puta - fucking bitch  
> usted no sabe con quién está tratando con - you don't know who you're dealing with  
> Callar y darnos la llave - shut up and give us the key  
> Guapo - handsome  
> Mi rey - my king  
> mi amor - my love  
> mi vida - my life  
> Quiero que me hagas el amor - I want you to make love to me  
> te necessito - i need you  
> Tu me vuelves loca - you drive me crazy  
> te amo - i love you  
> mi cielo - my heaven/my sky
> 
> I may or may not have a Spanish kink, thank God I live in texas.


	7. Packing Up, Shacking Up's All You Wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s just a kid, Seth. And from what Richie was saying, he had dibs."

            Kate woke up the next morning alone and almost lost it before seeing a note on the pillow next to her.

 

Princess,

I know you thought that I left you alone again, I wouldn’t have if I didn’t have to. Went to pick up IDs. Get ready to leave, take a bath, relax. I’ll be back soon.

-S

 

            The fluttering in her stomach abruptly halted with the reassurance that they weren’t going to have a repeat of silent treatment from the last time. She really couldn’t imagine ignoring Seth for any amount of time after the things he did to her last night. Oh, that man and that mouth and those hands. She couldn’t imagine any man satisfying her after Seth, no one could possibly compete with what she’d experienced last night.

 

            She decided to take his advice and run herself a bath. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t sore and she new that huge bathtub would be the perfect place to let herself relax for the first time in months.

 

            Sitting up and stretching, Kate threw back the covers and made her way to the bathroom, running water nearly as hot as it would get before loading it up with soap to make bubbles and making her way to the living room where they discarded their bags to get her tooth brush. She couldn’t explain it, she was walking around the hotel suite completely naked and carefree – she felt liberated. Nothing could bring her down in this moment.

 

            That is until she opened the door to the living room and came face-to-gun with Santanico on the safe side.

 

            “Hey, Katie-cakes. You miss me?” Richie questioned from where he stood off to the side, in front of the window looking out over the city-the same place she and Seth had been standing just hours before.

 

* * *

 

 

            “Three grand, Sonja, really?” Seth questioned, running a hand through his hair as he stared down at the passports and driver’s licenses. “That ain’t the price we talked about on the phone.”

 

            Sonja pulled off her rubber gloves and tossed them in the trash before turning in her chair to face a desk and a computer, “Well, it’s the price I’ve got for you now. Girls gotta eat, ya know.”

 

            Seth scowled and pulled a wad of bills before throwing them on the table in front of him and grabbing the new IDs. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He said before turning to leave only to be stopped by her voice and a hand on his.

 

            “We’re not done here, Seth.” She says in a husky voice. “Always wandered what the famous Geckos were really like in person.” She whispers, leaning in close so Seth can feel her breath on his neck. “Wandered if you did your reputation justice.” Sonja looked in his eyes, expecting him to fall at his knees like most men do for her, but only found him stone faced and stormy. Sighing, she tried harder-anything to stall him. “You know, I’ve seen pictures of you and your brother. Imagine what it would be like to be _with_ you. Both of you. I get off thinking of the two of you having your way with me.”

 

            Seth’s face pulls into a grimace as he backs away from her body pressed against his, “Sorry, I’m not interested. Maybe my brother will come by and give you what you want.”

 

            “What’s one Gecko without the other? Nothing.”

 

            “In that case, I’ll be leaving.”

 

            “It’s because of the girl, isn’t it?” Sonja questioned, livid. No man has ever said no to her, “The one the other passport it for. The _kid._ ” She sneers.

 

            Seth’s eyes form slits as he looks at her, “So what if it is? Kate’s none of your business.”

 

            Smirking, Sonja leaned back against her work table, arms crossed over her chest, “She became my business the minute your brother came in here waving around stacks of money in exchange for information.”        

 

            “What the fuck did you do, Sonja?” Seth demanded quietly, an uncharacteristically calm rage coming over him as his mind went over all the horrible possibilities.

 

            “What any other woman in my position would do. Look around, Seth. I’m doing tattoos in a shit hole in Mexico. You think I’m going to turn my nose up on $10,000 for some child? Fuck no.” Sonja replied with a shrug, “She’s just a kid, Seth. And from what Richie was saying, he had dibs. I’d be happy to fill that void for you though, if you really need it.”

 

            “What did you do?” He repeated himself, moving towards the door hoping she’d let him know what he was about to walk into. Suddenly the idea of Kate being alone in their hotel room made his stomach twist with a wave of nausea.

 

            “I sold you out. She’s probably gone by now; my job was to keep you distracted while he grabbed your girl.”

 

            “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Seth shouted as he took off out of her shop and ran to his car, climbing in and flooring it. He and Kate had come so far; they were so close to getting out. This couldn’t be happening. _This couldn’t be happening._

* * *

 

 

            “Richie?” Kate breathed, the sight of him hitting her like a 50-foot drop. “Richie, what is this?” Her arms were being restrained with one of Santanico’s hands while the other kept the pistol aimed steady at her head – thankfully though, they’d allowed her to cover up though admittedly it had been under the watchful eye of Santanico after both of them had taken a moment to appreciate the show. Now she sits on the couch, nothing but a pair of panties and a fluffy white robe on.

 

            Turning to her, Richie smiled as if no time had passed at all. As if they were the best of friends. As if he wasn’t a blood sucking monster, “Oh, Katie-cakes. I’ve missed you more than I really expected myself to. I can see you haven’t had the same problem. You and Seth… I really did not see that coming. Did the two of you swap stories, share secrets, braid each other’s hair?”

 

            “Richard, we’ve got to go.” Santanico said, pulling her attention from her hostage from one second to steal a glace at the clock on the wall.

 

            Richie shook his head, “No, no. We’re fine. If that forging bitch does what she’s been paid for, Seth will be distracted for quite a while.”

 

            Kate sucks in a breath, bringing attention back to her and the sudden crinkle between her brows, “That’s right, Katie. Seth is out there fucking Sonja, leaving you here alone and defenseless just like he did at all those other motels when he went off to get fucked up.”

 

            “You’ve been watching us?” She accuses, a full blown scowl forming on her face, “Your brother has been lost without you, Richie. How could you do that to him, watch him hurt and mourn and _ignore him._ And why not pull this earlier, like you said there were plenty of opportunities where I was vulnerable before. Why now?”

 

            “Because,” his voice reaches a menacing octave, so low Kate’s ears strain to hear him, “While the two of you were gallivanting across Mexico, having your petty lover’s quarrels, you were right where I wanted you. Far enough that you thought you had free will but close enough that I had easy access. I won’t have that when the two of you decide to head back into the US. I don’t have the time to chase you down when I need you. Too much hassle.”

 

            “Why do you need easy access, Richie? You left us, remember? You chose Santanico over your brother and didn’t even care where I ended up.”

 

            Richie’s face flashed with something closely resembling regret before he quickly masked it to answer her question, “There’s a prophecy. One that will bring an end to the nine Lords. I’m part of it, so is Seth, and so are you. Lucky for me though, Seth got a little jump on things. He’s never been very good at restraint.”

 

            “Yeah, brother. I’m the one with problems with restraint. _I’m_ the one who took the bank teller hostage. _I’m_ the one who gauged her eyes out and put them in slits made on her palms. _I’m_ the one standing in front of a girl who doesn’t love me as if it’s going to make any difference in what she chooses to do next with her life.” Suddenly Seth is there, through the door, gun pointed directly at his brother’s heart.

 

            “Ten grand and a woman can’t do her job.” Richie said, frown on his face and brows pulled together menacingly.

 

            Seth shrugged, “Yeah, well. It’s not her fault I wasn’t interested. What’s the point in all that when I’ve already had the best?” Kate’s heart soared for a moment before she realized the predicament they were in. Santanico with a gun on her and Seth with a gun on Richie.

 

            “This is a mess.” She says, leaning back on the couch with a roll of her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song of the Chapter: Go Your Own Way
> 
> (If you go to listen to this, and you really should because it's great, listen to the live version from the album "The Dance" It's life-altering)


	8. Pick Your Path And I'll Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean pure of heart, pure of spirit; selfless and caring and light. Tell me if that doesn’t sound like our little Katie-cakes to you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what waking up at 4:30 in the morning and deciding to do laundry looks like. The laundry room in my dorm is lame and there's nothing to do and no one to talk to so I decided to write another chapter. (I really should be getting ready for my history midterm but literally who cares?)
> 
> Also, on the subject of Mayan mythology - I'm taking a shit load of liberties with this story and making everything fit. So it's not correct, like at all. But whatever.

            “What are you doing here, Richard?” Seth asked, gun poised to kill and a look on his face that said he wasn’t afraid to pull the trigger.

 

            Rolling his eyes, Richie moved to take a seat in one of the overstuffed chairs, “I was _just_ explaining it to Kate and I really don’t want to start this story over.”

 

            “I’m not playing here, Richard. We’re not staying here anymore. Kate deserves a life and that’s what I intend to give her.”

 

            Richie shakes his head, “Oh no, you and Kate both have responsibilities; things that are going to have to be done before you run back to Texas to play house.”

 

            “And what would that be, Richie?” Kate speaks up, exasperated and tired and sore; the only thing on her mind is the bath that Santanico had turned off when she went to grab the robe. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough, honestly? I didn’t want to be in Mexico when it was my dad forcing me to go, what makes me think I’ll stick around for you?”

 

            Her words are meant to strike a cord and boy, they do. Richie’s eyes narrow, “Because if you don’t want to stay willingly then I’m going to make you stay forcefully. I have no choice; this can’t be done without you.”

 

            “What can’t be done, Richard? Is this really you needing us or do you just want us to be your fallback in case things don’t work out with the snake queen?” Seth sneers.

 

            “Santanico, put the gun down. Seth, you too.” Richard says, sitting back and waiting for them to comply. Santanico does what he says automatically, but Seth seems skeptical. “Don’t give me that look, brother. Put it away and sit down. I’ll tell you everything.”

 

            Seth doesn’t look convinced, but still sits down – next to Kate rather than the seat across from her that his brother was offering him. Richie rolled his eyes but kept his mouth closed, afraid he’d give himself and his love for Kate away. Their time would come – all three of them.

 

            Kate reaches for Seth’s hand but in doing so, dropped the lapel of the robe she’d had an iron grip on. She immediately contorts her body to keep anything from showing before closing the robe again and holding it so tight her knuckles turned white, a drastic contrast from her red face.

 

            “Are you really going to make Kate sit here like this? She’s obviously uncomfortable, you ass.” Seth fumes, pulling Kate closer to him and leaving his arm around her; half for comfort, half so he was sure his brother wasn’t seeing anything that was meant for his eyes only.

 

            Richie rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time. He’d never seen his brother like this, not even with Vanessa, “I don’t have time for you and your petty jealousy, Seth. This is important.”

 

            Scowling, Seth relented but pulled Kate even closer. He couldn’t stand the way his brother’s eyes kept straying to her, almost as if Richie had no control over it. It made Seth bristle. Richard left. He _left_ both of them, Kate without even a second thought. As much as Seth loved his brother, he couldn’t help but agree with Kate when she said that she wanted someone who wouldn’t up and leave for power, for evil. He wanted Kate and Kate wanted him and they were so close to getting out, he wasn’t about to let his brother and the snake queen stop them. “Speak, Richard. Kate and I have places to be, things to do.”

 

            “Houses to look at?” Richard responded disdainfully and neither his brother or the woman he loved had the heart to argue with his statement, “You’re not going anywhere. You’re going to help us defeat the Nine Lords.”

 

            “And what does that entail, exactly?” Kate spoke up softly, trying to figure out what, why, and when and how she fit into this equation.

 

            “From you, Kate, it means nothing but your blood. We need the blood of a pure soul, the pure soul shared by the Mayan brothers, to open the gates to Xibalba – or hell.” Richie explained calmly, his heart clenching as her face contorted in disgust.

 

            “My blood? I’m not…” She looked over at Seth, trying to figure out how to explain what she was thinking.

 

            “She’s not exactly the purest any more, brother.” Seth said for her, a devious smirk on his face as he waited for the reaction from his brother. “And what the fuck do you mean by shared by the Mayan Twins?”

 

            Richie sighed, he anticipated the explanation to be difficult but not _this_ difficult. “Not virginity pure. I mean pure of heart, pure of spirit; selfless and caring and light. Tell me if that doesn’t sound like our little Katie-cakes to you?”

 

            “And what about the sharing? What the hell is all that about.” Kate demands, her lips pouty and her brows furrowed in a look so adorable neither brother could stop themselves from admiring her.

 

            Running a hand through his hair, Richie looked as if he was looking for the words to explain, “That one we’ve had to… interpret a little since Seth and I have never actually shared a woman. Santi and I have decided that it refers to the woman both of us want, the woman both of us love – so you.”

 

            Kate felt her heart pound, her mind overwhelmed. Admitting he loved her just to ask for her blood to open the gates of hell? This all just seemed like some ridiculously fabricated story, though considering the turn her life had taken recently, she wasn’t one to deny prophecies or supernatural beings. She was, however, one to deny Richie’s love. Seth had proven how he felt to her, though he couldn’t speak it, he showed it to her. Richie on the other hand… “That’s bull shit.” She said quietly, making Santanico chuckle.

 

            “Watch out, boys. Kittens got claws.”

 

            Kate scowled even more, “You stay out of this. You don’t even play a role in the prophecy – you just want them dead. Your own pointless bloodshed over revenge!”

 

            “That’s what you think this is? Some simple revenge? Like I asked for it, like I wanted this? I didn’t want to be a goddess, I wanted to be happy. They forced me on that stage, they took me away from my family and gave me immortality; I had to watch everyone I loved die. I watched generations come and go, the only thing that remained the same was me on that stage and the Lords reaping all they could for it. I don’t say they should die because I’m a bitter hag who needs revenge, I say they need to die because if it’s not me then it’s someone else. And I won’t sit back and watch them treat someone else the way they treated me.”

 

            Dumbfounded, Kate looked on at Santanico and for once saw through the well put together mask she constantly wore. She was broken, the shell of a woman who had been forced to do unspeakable acts; a woman who wanted to live happily with her family but was put on a pedestal she never asked for and worshipped by men who would worship anything with tits and ass. This wasn’t what she deserved, it wasn’t what anyone deserved and Kate saw that now.

 

“I’ll help.” She said, turning from Santanico to Richie, ignoring the look of disbelief on Seth’s face, “I’ll do whatever you need me to do, give you whatever I need to give to make sure no other girl is put in this situation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song of the Chapter: Gold Dust Woman


	9. People Are Unkind, Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So we’re in. And we’re going to be ok. But even if we’re not we’re going to do good. Okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Spanish because I'm honestly obsessed. And I really hate myself for taking French this semester. Ugh. Translations at the bottom!
> 
> Also Santanico is having none of the brother's shit, but she's all for Kate. They're gonna be bffs. I need them to be bffs. I friendSHIP them.

            Looking at her in the rearview mirror as he drove, Richie knew they had Kate on their side. His brother might take a little bit more to convince, but one mention to Kate pain and suffering and heartache –  having to watch loved ones die – and she was in. He could see it on her face, the empathy with Santi and the determination to make a change for good. God, he loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved how she loved his brother. How she took care of him. He didn’t even mind that it was Seth who had her first, he knew eventually he would have his turn.

            She was meant for both of them, whether she and Seth liked it or not. She brought out the good in Seth that he was constantly pushing aside for either money or his brother, and she evened out Richie’s crazy. She was the balance that they needed to keep going, the road block in front of them refusing to budge until she willed it to.

            When this was over, he’d let her move on. If it was Seth she wanted and a house and an easy life, Richie would never be able to deny her that. Maybe he could take care of them, financially? He could continue the heists and fund their white-picket life?

            It was unlikely they accepted anything from him after this. They were right when they said he’d abandoned them; he had. But it was more to keep them safe than for the power and money and beautiful women they thought it was. It was because this was what he was meant to do, he and Seth both. They were meant to destroy the Lords and free the _culebras_ from their imprisonment. He was a little foggy on the how of it all but he was sure that it would work out in the end; with he, Seth, and Kate on top. Or at least he hoped that’s how it would end.

            “Richard, _que necesita para contarles el resto de la historia._ ” Santanico said to him from the driver’s seat of his large SUV.

 Kate and Seth were in the back, no idea where they were going but content in the safety they had with each other. Kate was in a foul mood and didn’t take well to the two in the front of the car whispering in foreign language as if she couldn’t understand them, “ _Si hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, es mejor hablar antes de que haga algo imprudente.”_ She said venomously, catching both of them off guard.

Santanico surprised the party with a smile, a genuine smile at Kate, “I underestimated you, _Chiquita._ You impress me.”

Kate caught herself returning the smile, previous anger forgotten but still curious to the part of the story they were leaving out from her and Seth, “ _Realmente desearía que la gente deja de subestimar.”_

Nodding, Santanico responded, “ _Considere esto la última vez, pequeña._ ” She turned back in her seat towards the driver, “Richard, tell them.”

            “Okay, damn.” He says, hands gripped on the steering wheel and blue eyes dead on the road ahead, “There is a little more to the story than what I previously told you.”

            “And what is that, Richard? What more could there possibly be than you telling me I have to give you my girlfriend’s blood for a ritual to open the gates to the underworld just for you to run in there waving your fangs around and killing gods? Huh? What more is there?” Seth demanded, as much of a grouchy old man as ever.

            Kate faltered a but at his referral to her as his girlfriend, but Richie chose to ignore it just like he’d been doing all morning when his brother decided to make it clear who she was with, “The prophecy says that the Mayan twins bring down the gods for a reason; both of us have to go. And Kate’s part isn’t going to be as simple as just blood. I dumbed it down a little earlier to try and make it seem a bit more feasible for the two of you.”

            “Are you done speaking in riddles or are they going to just have to sit back there and interpret what you’re saying all day?” Santanico speaks up, bothered by Richie beating around the bush, especially considering the new found affection, and responsibility, she feels for Kate.

            “Kate’s role is a little bigger than that of a blood-donor.” Richie says, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the car, “She has to go to Xibalba before us.”

            “And…” Santanico prompts.

            “Basically, Kate has to die to get down there for the gates to open.”

            “What the fuck, Richard?!” Seth shouts as Kate’s spirit falls.

            Santanico is already doing what she can to patch the mess that Richie just made, “Kate, _Chiquita,_ look at me.” When she looks up into the goddess’ eyes, Santanico continues, “You will be ok. I will not let anything happen to you. Your soul has to go to Xibalba. We’ll keep your body safe and bring you back afterwards. It’s not impossible for you to make it after this. You will be fine and you will be happy, I promise.”

            Kate hadn’t realized that a tear had escaped her eye until Seth reached to wipe it away. “Are you sure that she’ll be able to walk away from this? Like absolutely positive? Because I’m not sending her to her death over some ridiculous prophecy. She’s worth more than that.”

            “We’re not positive of anything, Seth.” Santanico responds, a sympathetic look on her face overshadowing the ever-present ferocity, “But I’ll do my best to ensure that she’s ok.”

            “Seth,” Kate says, a hand against his rough cheek, bringing his head to lock eyes with her, “I know that you don’t want me to do this. I know you want to keep me safe. But we have to stop them. They’re bad people and they hurt innocents and Santanico is right. If it’s not her, it’s someone else and that’s not fair. I’m not worth another innocent girl’s eternity. And I’m not going to kid myself by pretending to be because that’s not who I am.” She chuckles lightly, trying to hide the tears that are threatening to pour over his pain-filled expression, “I’m the selfless one, right?”

            “Right.” He replied, voice cracking before he cleared it ferociously trying to hide the fact.

            She smiled again, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to his face; the most contact they’d had since last night. “So we’re in. And we’re going to be ok. But even if we’re not we’re going to do good. Okay?”

            Richie tried to hide his envy, just as he’d been doing all morning but it was getting harder and harder, especially after hearing the whispered, “I love you,” undoubtedly meant for his brother’s ears only.

            “We’re in, Richie.” Seth said, calling his brother by the loving nickname for the first time since their ‘kidnapping,’ making him feel like maybe they would be okay after all. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song of the Chapter: Sweet Girl (be still my beating heart, this song makes me think of Kate always) 
> 
> que necesita para contarles el resto de la historia - you need to tell them the rest of the story  
> Si hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, es mejor hablar antes de que haga algo imprudente - if there's something you're not telling us, you better talk before I do something rash  
> chiquita - little girl (not meant to be condescending, literally just an observation bc Kate/Santanico are my brOTP)  
> Realmente desearía que la gente deja de subestimar - I really wish people would stop underestimating me.  
> Considere esto la última vez, pequeña - consider this the last time, little one


	10. Well, I Will Be Different When I Get Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you leave anyway? And without us? We could have helped; we could have been there for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow, I'm the worst. If you didn't guess, this week was my spring break and I decided to spend time with all my Dallas homies and have been busy 24/7. If it wasn't brunch and trips to the movies, then it was staying up till 4 AM with my brother and his weird pot head friends. I digress, here's a chapter that I should have posted a week ago but stupidly decided writing wasn't #1 on my agenda this week. I could have gotten so much done, I hate myself. Anyway, please enjoy and comment! 
> 
> (Also I'm thinking of expanding my chapter titles to include some Billy Joel lyrics because he's my favorite and I was listening to She's Got A Way and it reminds me so much of Seth/Kate I'm upset.)

            “Welcome to our home,” Santanico joked as she pushed open the large sliding door to what, in Kate’s mind, looked a lot like an air plane hanger. It was hard to see, though as there were no windows and even if there had been, night had already fallen.

            Inside the comparison continued. It was large, open, and empty save for some area rugs and couches. The floor was concrete and the few walls there were were completely made out of metal. Stairs up the far back wall led to a catwalk with a few doors along it, what Kate was hoping were bedrooms or bathrooms; basically anywhere she could get a minute alone to relax.

            “Nice digs, brother.” Seth said sarcastically, his face a displeased mask as he though about where he and Kate were supposed to sleep for the next few days while they basically prepared to die.

            God, nothing broke his heart more than knowing that something could happen to Kate. Something could always happen to Kate, fate was a coldhearted bitch that way, but it felt like he was leading a calf to slaughter as he moved both of them further into the warehouse, a tentative hand on her lower back.

            “It’s kind of ideal for _culebras._ No windows, ample space for activity, open and airy. Don’t worry about it too much, brother. Once everything is said and done you and the princess here can head back to the ole US of A to settle down and play house.” Richie responded indignantly, reaching over and hitting a switch bathing the building in a dull, pale light and making his way to a small kitchenette that Kate had not previously seen.

            Seth opened his mouth but one look from Kate over her shoulder as she followed Richie shut him up. “Richie, if you think we’re leaving you you have no right to be angry. You left us at that bar, me without even knowing if I was okay or not. You can’t expect us to sit around in shitty motels and wait forever.” Her voice was soft and truthful; she’d been angry before but now she just felt hurt, “I want a life. I don’t want to have to keeping watching my back. You can’t tell me you don’t understand that.” Both his hands were placed on the counter, his head bowed as he contemplated all the mistakes he’d made that hurt her, “Richie, please tell me you understand that.”

            “I love that about you, Kate.”

            “What?” She questioned, taking a small step back at his calm, gentle voice.

            “How no matter how I change, no matter what monster I become, I’m still just Richie to you.”

            She lets out a breath, “I care about you, Richie. No matter how hard I try to stop myself, you will never not hold a piece of my heart.”

            Richie gives her a small smile, pulling her into his arms for a hug, “I’m sorry I hurt you. Of all the people, you and Seth are two that I never wanted to hurt but ended up being the ones I hurt the most.”

            Kate reciprocated the hug and turned to call Seth to them only to find that he and Santanico weren’t there; they’d gone to give the two privacy. “I forgive you, Richie. And I’m sorry that all this happened to you. But if you ever point a fucking gun at me again, I’ll cut your balls off.”

            Laughing, Richie pushed a strand of hair out of her face to peer into her striking green eyes. “I don’t doubt that you will, Katie-Cakes. And if you didn’t, Seth would. I’m confident that you’re very well taken care of in his company.”

            This time, Kate was relieved to find no hint of bitterness in his voice. “Richie… I’m sorry. Seth and I… We were alone in more ways than one. I just… we needed you and you weren’t there and we… I just…” She sighed, turning her head from him and running a hand through her hair.

            “Kate, it’s ok. I’m not mad. I just wish I could go with y’all. Be normal. I can’t be what you two need so you found it in each other and I’m happy for you. In fact, I don’t have any right to not be happy for you considering that I did leave you.”   

            “Why did you leave anyway? And without us? We could have helped; we could have been there for you.”

            Richie shook his head, “What I was doing, what Santanico and I were doing, it was dangerous and I don’t regret not getting you and Seth involved. We were looking for information, how to kill the 9 lords.” He pulled her towards a table sat to the side of the kitchenette and sat down across from her. “It’s information not easily come by, a lot of people were killed for it. I thought it was best for you to be far away.”

            Kate scowled, “You think I can’t handle myself? I’m some kid who can’t take care of herself? Need I remind you, I’m one of the few to have actually survived that stupid tomb.”

            “You don’t need to remind me, Kate. I know how strong you are. I love how strong you are; probably stronger than Seth and I combined. But there were a lot of close calls and nights where Santi spent hours tending to my wounds. It was ugly but we finally have what we need, conveniently just in time to stop you and Seth from hopping back over the border.”

            Kate nodded, her defensiveness gone, “Santanico… Is she okay? I mean, I had this idea of her in my head and she’s… well she’s nothing like I expected. She’s nice? And I, well, I don’t want to say I feel bad for her because she seems like the type of person to hate pity but I hate what she was put through. I never realized how justified her anger is.”

            Richie looked away, “Santi is… she’s not had an easy life. That’s such an understatement. She’s had the shittiest life of anyone I know and our dad used to fucking hold Seth at gun point and make him assemble, disassemble, and reassemble guns over and over again, crying all the while. She didn’t want any of this, she had no choice, and you’re right when you say her anger is justified. But the problem is her anger is explosive. She’s not doing well with all this waiting, she wants it to be over and done with but we need time to strategize and get ready. We can’t just go in there, guns blazing.”

            Kate reached out and took Richie’s hand, surprising him and saying, “I just want you to know, without Seth here because I know he’s going to have a problem with it, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to stop these monsters. I don’t want anyone else hurt the way she’s been hurt; the way we’ve all been hurt. And I know you said there’s a chance I’ll survive and that’s great but if it’s not possible, it’s not possible. I don’t need to make it out of there if it means that no one else has to go through any of this. Ok?”

            “Kate, do you know what yo-”

            “Yes, Richie, I know. I’m not going to change my mind. Girls like Santanico… girls like me deserve a chance at a happy life. If there’s crazy vampire gods crawling around looking for women to bring in blood tributes to them, no one is safe. I want people to be safe.”

            “Okay, Kate.”

            She smiled shyly, looking away from his adoring gaze.

            He knew she wasn’t trying to impress him, but it still amazed him just how caring and selfless she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fleetwood Mac Song of the Chapter: Welcome to the Room Sara
> 
> I'm really sorry this chapter is a little short, though not the shortest it's probably the most boring unless you're Richie/Kate af. I'm kind of having some writer's block and nothing is helping me cure it. SOS.


End file.
